User blog:ShadowLynx501/Hidden Level: Knuckles' Insanity Part1
Now, I'm in love with a game called Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. I'm sure you've heard of it. It's for the Dreamcast and Gamecube(and possibly other systems). I got the game a few weeks ago, already beat all three stories and have 20 Chao. I love the Chao gardens. I recently got my hands on another one. A lady was selling it. I walked up to the stand. I picked up the case it was in and showed it to her. She took it and held it close to her face, squinting. When she realized what it was she rushed it back at me, her face pale, the case was shaking and it hit me in the stomach when she rushed it at me. "T...take it!!!" She said in a scared voice. I just thanked her kindly and went back home. I immediately took it out and examined it. It had no scratches, surprisingly. She must have just played this once. I looked at the case, it was the regular case but there was writing on the inside, scribbled on with dark red Sharpie. "BE WARNED! KNUCKLES IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS!" What? How rude. Treasure hunting stages were my favorite stage! I put the game in and played it, everything seemed normal. But, when I got to the Chao garden, it was only the Neutral and Dark garden besides the kindergarten. I went into the middle garden first. Only two Chao. They were both neutral child Chao. One named 'Death' and the other named 'Knux.' "Hm, weird." If the lady had only played this once she must have been on it for hours. I brushed it all off and went into the Dark garden. Oh, and the character I was was Rouge. Four Chao in this one. Each one was the different stats. Power, fly, swim and run. The swim one was named 'Killer.' The power was named 'Knux.' The fly was named 'Dead2u.' And the run was named '...' What? An unnamed Chao? Weird. Anyways, I'll get back to the hero story. I went to the stage select and surprisingly there was another stage next to Pumpkin Hill. It was between that and Sky Rail. The icon for the character was Tikal! 'How did she get into the main stories?! Whatever. I'll just see what it is.' I thought. I selected that stage. It came up 'Knuckles' Insanity' and the ball above the text was light orange, the color of Tikal's fur. The mission box read "Find all characters and animals and get Knuckles. The level was gruesome. I spawned onto, was seemed to be, Church Hill from Pumpkin Hill. Other floating islands were there too. Church Hill was bigger though. You were able to read the gravestones. I read eight. In order, they said... " RIP Sonic the Hedgehog " " RIP Knuckles Sanity " " RIP Shade " " RIP Rouge " " RIP Chaos " " RIP Sierra " " RIP You " How did he know two names of my Chao?! And...what about me?! On the last gravestone, a chilling terror froze my body. I then just brushed it off and I dug in front of all the graves. Some mangled and cut-up bodies came out, others were dead animals that had their throats slit or their limbs cut off. I then glided over to a huge mountain that have several floors. I searched on the first floor, just knives and blood. The other three floors just had scratched-on wording, body parts(internal and external) and many many blood stains. When I got to the top of the mountain it went to a cutscene. Tikal walked to the middle of the platform where the Master Emerald lay splattered in blood. Knuckles jumped out and Tikal fell onto her bum. "Waaaah!! K-...Knuckles?! Why are you doing this?" She exclaimed. Knuckles was different, a huge grin was on his face the whole cutscene except for when he yelled. "They abused me, never payed any attention, they hated me. You and I are the only ones alive." He laughed insanely. "Why Rouge? What did she ever do? I thought you two liked each other. And why Sonic? You two were best-" she was cut off by a yell. "SHUT UP!!! THEY HATED ME!! Sonic just wanted attention and Rouge wasn't who you thought!" Tikal put her arm hesitantly over her chest as if she were going to block an attack. She looked scared for her life now. "But, why didn't you kill me?" She finally spoke up. "You're the only girl I like. And you're my tribe girl, can't kill you. The Master Emerald would go along with you if I killed you." "But, why couldn't you reason with the others?" "Reasoning is of NO matter now!" "Please Knuckles, I-" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! No wonder the others said they hated you! You're so annoying!" The cutscene ended and I went into a battle with Knuckles. When he died, he said "No...I need redemption..." Tikal said her usual "The fightings over." And put her hands in a praying place like on battle mode. The game faded to black and it said, in dripping red text, "WANT TO SEE MORE?"... Category:Blog posts